


A Christmas Party

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre goes to a Christmas party. There she gets a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Party

Deirdre stood back from the mirror hanging on the wall. She smiled approvingly at her reflection. She looked good in her sparkly, short dress, with her long black hair hanging down around her face. Carefully, she applied red lipstick to her thin lips, smacking her lips together when she finished. She was ready.

Arriving at Bess Marvin’s house, Deirdre rang the doorbell once, and then waited. She could hear the sounds of laughter and music coming from inside the house. Deirdre fluffed her hair slightly, feeling nervous. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. Then the door opened.  
“Deirdre!” Bess said, looking surprised. Deirdre felt self- conscious now. Perhaps she shouldn’t have come. But it was too late, she was already here. 

“Well, come in!” Bess gestured towards her living room where everyone was. Stepping inside, Deirdre recognised most of the kids from their school. But there were some who she didn’t know. 

“Hey Dee-Dee,” George smirked at Deirdre, while filling her small cup with some juice. “It’s Deirdre.” Deirdre snapped.   
“Oh that’s right...” Before George could finish her sentence, Bess glared at her. “George, she’s my guest. Don’t be rude. Go bother someone else okay?” Bess shooed George away. Deirdre smiled gratefully at Bess, silently thanking her.   
“Don’t mind her, okay? Enjoy yourself! After all, It’s Christmas, and I made loads of cookies,” Bess points towards a table loaded with food, including the said cookies. “I’ll come see you later on okay?”

Deirdre nodded, heading towards the food table. She picked up a brightly decorated cookie in the shape of a bauble and bit into it. It tasted like Christmas.   
“Good, isn’t it?” Deirdre looked up. Ned Nickerson stood there, wearing a lame Christmas sweater. Nancy had probably bought it for him, Deirdre thought bitterly.   
“Yeah. Bess’s baking is really good this year.”   
Ned nodded, nursing a drink of punch. “So, what are you hoping Santa will bring you for Christmas?” He said teasingly. Deirdre grinned, “If I’m honest... Lots of clothes mostly.”   
“Don’t you have enough clothes though?”   
“Oh Neddles, one can never have too many clothes!” Deirdre said, touching Ned’s arm lightly.  
“What do you want from Santa this year?” She said, and then took another bite out of her cookie.  
“A scholarship to College, actually.”   
Deirdre’s face fell slightly. She’d heard the news about Ned’s dad, and she, like everyone, knew Ned needed a scholarship to get into college now.   
“I’m sure you’ll get one. You’re smart, Ned. Any college would be lucky to have you.”   
Ned smiled, his hair falling into his face slightly – in a way that melted Deirdre’s heart completely – and then he said, “Thanks Deirdre. You always make me feel better about stuff.”   
“I try!” Deirdre laughed, while inside her heart was beating so fast, she was amazed Ned couldn’t hear it. 

“Hey, actually...” Ned pulled a small gift out of his pocket, “I got something for you. It’s just something small, nothing too big or crazy.”   
“Oh Ned. You didn’t need to do that.” Deirdre whispered.   
“I wanted to though.” Ned said, thrusting the gift into Deirdre’s hand. She unwrapped the perfectly wrapped gift – She wondered if Ned wrapped it himself or if it was professionally done – and inside was a small keychain. It was in the shape of a magnifying glass. 

“Look at the side.” On the side was written “The Clue Crew”. 

“Because you’ve been helping us with so many cases lately. We have all one – it’s kinda lame, I know – but we thought you might like one as well.”   
Normally Deirdre would have made fun of such a gift. But with Ned giving it to her, and thinking of her, she felt her heart in her throat.   
“Oh Ned. I don’t know what to say!”  
“Say thank you!” Ned laughed. Deirdre giggled, and then said “Thank you! I’m only sorry I don’t have anything for you.”   
“It’s okay.”  
“Merry Christmas, Ned!” Deirdre reached over and hugged Ned tightly.  
“Merry Christmas, Deirdre!”


End file.
